1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a signal processing and coding technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage technology was most commonly used for storing data, but the lower weight and faster read/write operations requirements for current electronic devices make the magnetic storage technology less desirable. The NAND based technology is able to fulfill the demand for high density data storage devices but this technology is costly. There exists a need to lower the cost of NAND-based technology while maintaining performance levels.